


Flowers (SongFic)

by MadManCosplays



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apologies, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Up, Realization, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManCosplays/pseuds/MadManCosplays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long does it take till she realizes that it'll never be the way she wants it he loves some else right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers (SongFic)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah repost! I posted this on tumblr back in october for the 30 day challenge but hehe i was too lazy to finish  
> The song is 'The Postal Service - This Place Is A Prison'

**Flowers**

The soft rain drops on the windows interrupted Roxy’s movie. She turned off Netflix her black controller in hand and stood off the couch, her body imprint still there from sitting for hours. Roxy went and sat on the window sill and wrapped up in her blanket looking at the raindrops.

Caught up in her thoughts the ping from her phone made her jump, She opened up her pester chum slightly hesitantly. The orange text made her want to cry she slide the pink covered phone into her pocket not even trying to read the message, Tears streamed down her face whipping them away quickly grabbing her iPod off the computer desk and walking to the bathroom.

She passed Rose’s room a yell of her name made her run faster Rose’s foot steps catching up with her’s as soon as she made it to the bathroom she slammed the door in Rose’s face sliding down the door trying to ignore the banging “Roxy please… open the door can’t we just talk about this!”

“Rose you wouldn’t understand! You and your girlfriend are inseparable! There’s no chance Kanaya would cheat on you” Roxy continued to whip away her tears her throat hurt from screaming she felt out of breath. At the time like this she would just down something to drink and ignore all her problems but now wasn’t the case. Rose had hidden any bottle that any type of alcohol in it this was a pain Roxy had to go through without the help of liquor.

Time passed and Rose quit trying going back into her room, Roxy looked through her phone plugging in her headphones and turning the bath on grabbing a soft lavender bubble bath solution and poured it into the bath water. She shredded her clothes letting them fall to the group, dipping her foot into the steaming purple tinted water before slipping into it.

She adjusted to the water letting it fill to her chest before turning the water off. There were voices outside the door. She wanted no /needed/ peace for once.

Roxy grabbed her IPod off the floor and put her headphones in clicking on her music shuffle, She stayed laid across the edge of the bathtub trying to ignore the banging on the door. She closed to her eyes taking in a breath the smell of lavender filling her nostrils.

Everything faded away.

The banging

The pain

Weeks had passed but the pains still felt fresh the scene replaying in her head every day right as she felt better the pain hit her again. The text messages every time they had plans the not answering his phone when he was ‘out of town’ the sudden scratches the way he never had time for her

“Why didn’t I see it before” Her words came out as somewhat of a whimper. She was too blinded in a sudden burst of love that she didn’t realize that her own boyfriend had been cheating on her with his ex boyfriend, after years of friendship he never seemed like the cheating type

He was gentle..he was amazing…he waited…..he cared

The song mode changed from jumpy to sad in a matter of minutes but this one song the melody was familiar it brought back memories of happier times when she and Dirk had finally moved in together, Roxy remembered it like it was yesterday.

She had finally gotten home from a long class the sun was setting and the moon was threatening to slip through the clouds, Music came from the workshop  she slipped passed the living room into the hall leaning her ear onto the door

Dirk had been run up in his room for days after his break up with English a slow beat came from the other side of the door and a slow deep voice trying to keep its voice low

_{{This place is a prison_

_And these people aren’t your friends_

_Inhaling thrills through $20 bills_

_And the tumblers are drained and then flooded again_

_And again}}_

The melody made the tears come back, The sound of his voice so soft to her ears and the emotion in the song made her have to collect her thoughts

_{{There’s guards at the on ramps armed to the teeth_

_And you may case the grounds from the cascades to puget sound,_

_But you are not permitted to leave}}_

Reminding herself Dirk was kept away from other people any human contact for years after his brother died. She knew he was happy with Jake but she couldn’t help but love him kissing him all the times she was intoxicated and jumping on him after they broke up because of a fight they got into

In the end they both left with bruises

_{{I know there’s a big world out there like the one i saw on the screen_

_In my living room late last night,_

_It was almost too bright to see_

_And i know that it’s not a party if it happens every night_

_Pretending there’s glamour and candelabra_

_When you’re drinking by candlelight}}_

Rushing him with her feelings while he was still in pain

Was this how Jake felt? Did he sit and cry while Dirk was off having fun with her thinking he hated him for something he didn’t even do and now look who’s switched the cards around

His words felt real and his pain was too everything felt too real

Maybe it was even if it was just a little bit something had to be real

_{{What does it take to get a drink in this place?_

_What does it take, how long must I wait?}}_

She stood out the bath grabbing her phone out the pocket of her jeans opening his messages

**_TT: I’m sorry I’m so fucking sorry, Rox_ **

**_TT: You must think I’m a total dick right now_ **

**_TT: I love you! It was a mistake I swear, why would I leave the best thing in the world for a fling?_ **

**_TT: Rose told me you locked yourself in the bathroom_ **

**_TT: Roxy! Answer me please_ **

**_TT: I’m coming over_ **

Roxy wiped the tears from her face wrapping a towel around her body grabbing her stuff and opening the bathroom door.

She came face to face with Dirk his glasses were off and his hair was a mess and he held orange and pink flowers “Rox..” He looked down at her his eyes looked pained but his face stayed straight

She couldn’t talk she just wrapped her arms around him “I’m sorry I was heartless and took you away from Jake” She buried her face into his soaking wet clothes “I didnt see how much you love him and I stole you while you were vulnerable I’m a bitch I know but tell me there was some real love in this!” Roxy was tripping over her words

He quickly grabbed onto her before she fell to her knee’s “You didn’t steal me from Jake you saved me from getting swallowed into the darkness of heartbreak” Dirk pulled away a bit to look into her face “You brightened up a dark cave with a few words and a smile” She hugged him again holding on tighter while he leaned down to her ear “I love you”

Moments passed before she stopped hugging him and adjusted her towel “Are those for me?”

He made a noise and handed them to her “Yeah.. Kinda lame right”

“Not really I always did love Orange” She looked up at him and sighed “But you are more of a type to have sex as an apology”

Dirk leaned down to her height smirking putting his shades back on “Who said the flowers were my only apology”


End file.
